


And Baby Says

by melanie1982



Category: The Labyrinth - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Feels, Love, mush, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: Follows on from 'To Sleep, Perchance To Dream.'Snippets of the royal OTP's life in the newly-reborn Underground.THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS involving a pregnant Sarah. If that icks you out, please don't read this one.THIS STORY ALSO CONTAINS CHILDBIRTH. If THAT causes an issue, please don't read this one.Thanks!





	1. Just For Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets regular check-ups during her pregnancy.
> 
> This one is special.

Jareth's teasing words from the night of the last dance echoed in the Queen's mind. Her husband was correct about Goblin gestation being shorter than human gestation.

"I don't understand; this baby must be at least half-human.. Why couldn't our child choose to be carried for nine months?," Sarah asked the royal midwives.

"Magic can be unpredictable, Your Highness," said Hagathi. "You of all people should know that," she added with a chuckle.

After the usual pokes and prods of Sarah's weekly check-up, it seemed the couple was going to experience something new - something special.

"Everything seems to be coming along nicely," Dirtha piped up. "Would His Majesty like to listen to the royal baby's heartbeat?"

Dirtha was holding up a strange instrument shaped like a small trumpet. As she rested the wider end of the device against Sarah's growing belly, Dirtha found what she was seeking. "Ah! Just there."

Jareth, still wary of the risks involved in pregnancy and birth, nevertheless felt his curiosity getting the better of him. The King leaned down, placing his ear close to the free end of the device, which Hagathi was explaining was known as a Pinard horn. 

All mouths fell silent as Jareth listened. After a moment, he could detect a strong, rhythmic *whoosh-whoosh* amid all the gurgles and sloshes of Sarah's insides.

Sarah watched her husband's face with a sweet fascination. There was no chance of her being able to contort herself into a position of being able to listen, but seeing Jareth's awe was more than enough to make up for it. She was the one privileged enough to carry their child; why shouldn't Jareth have something that was just for him?

As Jareth felt his own heart accelerating to match the baby's, he drew back, staring at his wife with renewed adoration.

Hagathi and Dirtha conversed telepathically and decided that they ought to pack up quietly and excuse themselves, as the royal couple seemed to be having quite a moment.

"We'll be back in a week's time to check on you again, Your Highness. Good day," the older midwife said, closing the door behind herself and her companion. 

Jareth waved his hand in a flutter of dismissal which would have been cold coming from anyone else. Sarah failed to register their departure; she was lost in her lover's eyes.


	2. So Much To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah wishes there was more information on goblin-human pregnancies.
> 
> Then again, this gives her the opportunity to be the first to provide it.

Sarah remembered so little from sex ed, and besides, that was focused on teaching people how to *prevent* a pregnancy, not how to manage one.

"Why isn't there any information on my.. situation? I mean, I can't be the only one who's.. Or can I?"

By this time, all of the Queen's dresses were free-flowing. Jareth was endlessly amused by his wife's nicknames for her garments - namely, 'tents' or 'mumus.' Jareth was also endlessly amused by the fact that his bride had foregone wearing undergarments, claiming they were too stifling in her condition.

"I do hope you'll consider maintaining that habit *after* the birth," Jareth purred in her ear as she slid into one of her royal mumus.

Sarah swatted him on the arm. "Stop that! Don't you think it's a bit.. well, improper for a Queen?"

Jareth turned serious, but the smolder in his eyes softened his face with a hint of merriment. "I think that you are a remarkable Queen, a first in the history of the Underground, and you can do as you damn well please - pregnant or not."

She smiled, smoothing the fabric over her bump. Sarah was carrying very high, and many a goblin bet had been wagered on the sex of the royal baby. Old wives' tales abounded, based on the Queen's cravings, how high she was carrying, even the color of her aura. Everyone was sure that they were correct, whereas Sarah was content to wait and see.

"You may well regret those words," Sarah teased.

"I certainly hope so," came the warm reply.

Past her nausea stage, Sarah found that she felt things more deeply than she could've imagined. When she cried, it seemed as though there was a beauty to her sadness; when she was joyful, the sensation permeated her bones; and as for the sex... There were times when Sarah swore she could feel her orgasms lighting up every nerve ending. It was a wonder she didn't give off sparks.

Struck by sudden inspiration, Sarah reached for her book, jotting down her thoughts. Sarah didn't dare sit down again so soon, or she wouldn't want to move. The baby was pressing up, as if trying to climb into her chest cavity, which made Sarah frequently short of breath.

"More notes for posterity, my love?"

Sarah nodded, finishing her scribbling. Jareth moved to take a peek over her shoulder.

"Now, that IS some information worth having," said the King.

"Jareth.. We'll be late for breakfast," Sarah sighed as he began nibbling on her neck.

"Not necessarily. It all depends on how much of a fight you put up."

"Jareth.. I'm hungry," she tried again, but she was blushing now, the feeling already creeping along her skin, giving her the 'glow' everyone always raved about. 

"They can bring food to us.. after."

Jareth's hands played her ripening body like a fine instrument, and Sarah soon fell into tune.

"J-Jareth.. Please.."

The back of the mumu was now hitched up around Sarah's waist in a most un-regal fashion, a good match for the King's shimmied-down tights.

"Mmm.. Jareth.."

"I was ready to leave until I read what you wrote." Jareth smiled at the lie; it was harmless enough.

"Oh?"

"Yes. But what man can deny his wife of anything she needs - especially while she's carrying his child?" One hand cradled her belly, giving her support, while the other hand.. oh! The other hand..

Sarah had done well to record her increased libido during this goblin pregnancy. For her next entry, she thought to herself, she'd be sure to outline her needs in great detail...


	3. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting.
> 
> Because Jareth freaking out about baby stuff is adorbs. Like, I can't even.
> 
> Squeeee! 
> 
> Partially based on how my dad reacted when he found out mom was pregnant. (He literally went out and bought diapers, clothes, a car seat, a crib, and stuff I wouldn't need for months/years.)
> 
> Because love.

How much 'stuff' did a baby really NEED?

Sarah wondered if things would've been different Aboveground. If she'd moved there with Jareth, would SHE be the one going crazy over baby items? Would she be shopping for this highchair and that mobile? Would any other prospective father she could've chosen be acting as harried as Jareth?

Sighing happily, if wearily, Sarah dismissed the thought. There could never have been any other father for her child. Nobody else would've ever convinced her to procreate, and didn't he know it.

Jareth had started the day after the ball. First had been the cradle. It was beautiful, and looked sturdy enough to last until their great-great-grandchildren would need it, but then one of Jareth's advisers had mentioned that babies who can sit up or crawl need a crib. The crib had been made of the same fine wood and given the same finish, but Jareth had grown restless seeing just the two items in the newly-designated nursery. Soon there had been a table and four small chairs, a highchair, a playpen, a changing table... 

"I really think it's okay, Jareth. All this baby will need at first is a warm, safe place to sleep, good milk, and love," the Queen soothed.

"I just.. I can't help but think we're forgetting something. We must have everything in order before they arrive."

Sarah watched her husband fuss over the dresser, making sure the drawers opened and closed silently and smoothly. He tried the cradle, nudging it gently with his booted toe to ensure that it rocked both back AND forth. The changing table was already fully stocked with plenty of terry squares, which Jareth had practiced folding in various methods (boys needed different folds than girls!) and which he had learned to fasten with one hand.

Jareth paused, freezing completely as an animal who's just sensed a predator approaching.

"What is it?," Sarah asked with mild alarm.

He turned to her. "What did you like best about growing up as a human child?"

Sarah considered his question. "Well, you saw my room. I had teddy bears, dolls, music boxes, books.."

Jareth looked crestfallen. "You're right. My God. You're right." 

The man began to pace.

"Jareth?"

"We don't have any toys. Babies love to play; as a youth, I so rarely got to.."

But that story was still tucked away deep inside of his chest, packed so tightly that he feared it would explode if he opened the lid.

"Babies don't really do much with toys for the first few - "

Jareth was already rushing down the hall, seeking out the craftsmen and seamstresses who would doubtless be given the royal honor of making toys for the baby.

Sarah let him go, knowing he wouldn't really hear her. Once the man got an idea into his head, provided it wasn't anything dangerous, it was best to just let him run out of steam on his own time.

As Jareth returned that evening with a few simple baby-toy prototypes and sketches for future designs, Sarah was writing in her pregnancy book again.

"Are you documenting my madness for all the kingdom's amusement?" Jareth kissed her nose.

"No. I'm documenting the care of a father who already spoils his little prince or princess."

He snapped his fingers. "Robes! Crowns! Jewels! They'll need - "

"Jareth! You didn't let me finish earlier."

Jareth sat beside his wife, trying to be still. "I'm sorry. Tell me, precious."

Sarah patted his hand before moving it to her belly. "I was going to tell you that the thing I wanted more than any other when I was growing up.."

Jareth was all ears. "Yes?"

"..was someone to play with me. Someone to give me their attention. My parents.. or a sibling.."

He was wounded. "And you didn't get it. That's why you attached to your toys and your costumes."

"That's part of it." She looked around at the nursery. "This baby will have all that we had - AND all that we DIDN'T have."

Jareth nodded. "Time to play. Attention."

"Love."

Jareth finally relaxed. That he had plenty of; that, he had no need to procure from anyone outside of this room.

Everything was perfect.


	4. A Goblin Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived!

Nursery?

Check.

Pregnancy notes finished for future expectant moms and goblin midwives?

Check.

Very, verrrry pregnant Queen ready to meet her baby and sleep on her back again without suffocating?

CHECK!

By the midwives' best calculations, the baby was now almost two weeks overdue. This was the eve of the last day for Sarah to give birth without intervention; if this baby didn't drop, and soon, the midwives were going to have to induce her.

Sarah didn't want that to happen.

For two weeks, Jareth had tried to help in any way his Queen had asked. The Underground didn't have pineapple, but they had plenty of spicy foods; those didn't work. Long walks around the castle grounds were undertaken to encourage the baby to drop; no dice. Jareth even made the ultimate sacrifice of making love to Sarah as many times as they could both stand, as so many swear that 'what got the baby in, will get the baby out.' It was all very wonderful, but apparently THEIR baby was quite content to stay indoors.

"I think this one's got your stubborn streak," Jareth teased as they settled down for the night. 

Sarah laughed. "MY stubborn streak? I don't think so! This is all you!" 

"Are you referring to my habit of being fashionably late?"

Sarah kissed him, shutting him up. Then, "Jareth?"

"Mmm?"

"What if.."

He soothed her, rubbing her back as she turned onto her left side. "I have every faith in you. Whatever happens, is meant to happen."

She sighed. "Do you mean that?"

"I do. Everything will be alright. We've been through worse," he reminded her.

Sarah scooted backwards until Jareth's body formed the big spoon to her little spoon. "It will. Everything will be alright."

Speaking softly to the baby, Sarah asked them to please, PLEASE cooperate. "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but it's really important that you come out by midnight tomorrow. Please? I love you."

One more day.

\------------------  
5am

Sarah woke from a dead sleep. She was hungry - not unusual in and of itself - but it was more intense than normal.

Jareth, on autopilot from having fulfilled this role dozens of times, shuffled to the servant's bell, summoning food for his wife. Sarah sat up, waiting for the snack to be brought to her; Jareth mumbled that she should wake him if she needed him, then promptly fell back asleep.

The food didn't satisfy. There was an ache to her body now, spreading from head to toe, and Sarah found that she DID need him.

This time, when Jareth opened his eyes and saw her face, it dawned on him. "Is it time?"

Sarah nodded solemnly. "I think so. I think I need - "

Jareth sprang into action like an infantryman on the front line of battle. Every member of the staff was set on alert, fetching hot water, preparing blankets and towels, summoning the midwives.. Sarah was glad to see Hagathi and Dirtha, looking wide awake and all too chipper for that time of the morning.

"Well, Your Highness. What's it to be today? Are you finally tired of being pregnant and ready to be a mum?," asked Dirtha.

Sarah readily agreed. "What do I do first?," she asked.

"You're already doing it. You do what your body tells you t' do," said Hagathi.

Sarah felt that she should walk, and so she did - up and down the halls of her home, flanked on either side by a midwife and her husband. 

"Now, Highness, when you feel the squeezes around your middle, you tell us."

Sarah didn't have to say a word - Jareth could tell by the look on her face when the first contraction hit.

"Oh!"

It wasn't painful; more like a pressure which took over and made her stop mid-step.

"I'm alright," she gasped. "I can.. I can do this."

"That you can," Dirtha agreed.

\-----------

7am

By now, the contractions were closer together. Sarah had asked for a hot bath to help with the aches; her muscles were tight, and she felt the water might relax them somewhat. Jareth smiled as though he had a secret.

"What's so funny?," his wife wondered. If ever she'd needed a laugh to break the tension, it was at that moment.

"Not laughing. I ... well, I had a little surprise made for you. A gift."

Hagathi mumbled something about magic peaches, and Jareth pretended to be angry.

"No. This gift is .. I wanted to wait and see, to let you use it only if you chose to."

Jareth led his wife slowly to a small room she'd always assumed to be a closet, as only staff ever went in and out of it.

Opening the door, she saw her gift, and fairly wept.

"It's.. oh.."

It was a magnificent tub, with deep walls of white marble. Deeper than the one they used for bathing, this one would allow Sarah to submerge up to her shoulders. "For me?"

Jareth seemed shy. "Well, I wouldn't mind getting in with you. Is that alright?" He was asking his wife AND the midwives.

"Of course. Perfectly safe. All life begins in water," said Dirtha.

The water was almost to the top of the tub; he must have had the attendants filling it all morning.

"How did you know I'd ask for a bath?"

"I didn't."

"So you - oh!'' Another contraction cut her short.

Jareth kissed her on the forehead. "Shall we get in?"

That sounded like heaven. 

Jareth had no qualms about disrobing to his undershorts, and did so in a twinkling. His wife hesitated. "Now, Sarah, this is no time for modesty."

She realized he was right. "Jareth.." 

The King helped his love free herself from her mumu.

"Why are you staring at me like that?," she asked.

"This is the last time I'll get to see you in full bloom. For a while, at least," Jareth amended with a heavy-lidded smile.

Leading her to the edge of the tub, Jareth made sure she found her footing on the first step before joining her. She had to stop on the second step as another contraction swept her into its intense grip.

Dirtha and Hagathi bustled efficiently around the small room, yet they seemed unhurried. How did they do that? Sarah watched as one fetched drinking water, and the other lit candles a safe distance from the tub.

"Bright light is too stressful for the baby - and for you," Dirtha explained in a murmur.

Sarah eased her body into the water, which was hot without being uncomfortably so. Jareth leaned against one side of the tub, inviting Sarah to rest against him, her back to his front.

"Better?"

Sarah still felt bashful being so naked in front of the midwives, but the water was magical. "Mmm. I feel safe here."

"'Safe' is a good word. So is 'welcome.' The thoughts you have will help the birth, so if you feel anything negative, breathe it out. Breathe it away," Dirtha gently urged.

"I can feel.. oh.. oh.. opening."

Hagathi beamed. "That's right. Your body is opening and doing all the work for you. Your body knows just what to do, Highness."

Jareth used his hands to cup water in his palms, pouring it over Sarah's shoulders before rubbing it into her skin. The room was so cozy, and she was able to rest in between the pangs, closing her eyes for brief moments of respite.

Soon, however, the pressure built, and there was less of an interval between one pang and the next. By nine a.m, Sarah could no longer remain still. She needed to move, growing restless in Jareth's arms, and he released her. The Queen found herself kneeling in the center of the tub.

"Do you feel the urge to push,?" Dirtha inquired. 

Sarah couldn't speak for several seconds. Then, a strange sensation gripped her, and something gushed forth into the water. Hagathi peered into the tub.

"Ah. The baby's waters. They're clear; all is well."

Now the squeezes sped up, Sarah's hands finding her husband's and interlocking their fingers, using him for balance as she bore down. She was panting, letting out small whimpers and moans, but the rush was like.. like..

"It's like making love," she gasped. "Only.. backwards."

The midwives exchanged a knowing smile. 

"'Love' is another good word," Jareth whispered.

Sarah agreed. "Love got us into this, and love will see us.. thro - oooh!"

Sarah continued to think positively, imagining the baby sliding out with little effort. Jareth was in awe; the look on her face was one of ecstasy, and the sounds she was making.. Well, in any other context, he would've been pushed to his limits exercising restraint.

"Jareth.. the baby.."

"You can do this. I love you - both of you."

He kissed her forehead, tasting sweat. Sarah cried out; she felt herself opening, opening, so incredibly full - and then the rush as the child slid forth, leaving her emptied.  
Jareth could feel the life-force moving through her and into the water, and suddenly, there was a new energy mingling with it for one last moment before becoming a separate entity.

The midwives placed their hands into the water without a word, but only as a precaution; Sarah reached down for the baby, lifting it slowly to the surface without being instructed.

Jareth was in shock for a second, but soon moved closer, going on instinct. Sarah was shaking and taking in air in big gulps, trying to slow her breathing.

The parents were stunned, unable to form words. Both of them glanced down at the child they had made, realizing that, together, they had formed something which was greater than the sum of its parts. This child had bridged the worlds; this child was living proof of their love.

"Hello, baby girl," Sarah whispered, wondering why the tears came as easily as they did.

Jareth found himself baffled by the same phenomenon.

"She's not crying," said Sarah, trying not to panic.

"Your baby had a gentle birth, Highness. She's been eased into the world, so it's less of a shock," Hagathi explained.

"Yes. She's got the warm water and her parents, and it's nice and dark, just how she likes it; why should she cry?," Dirtha added.

It was peaceful, the parents noted. Their little family was safe and warm in the water, and it almost seemed a shame that they'd have to get out and go back to their everyday lives.

"Highness, when you feel the need, you let the afterbirth make its way out. Then we'll get all of you cleaned up and into bed."

Sarah knew she would be sore - a brand new person had just made its way through her body and into the world! - but at the moment, she was too overcome with love and happiness to care. 

The baby opened her eyes, looking up at her parents. Jareth felt under immense pressure to say something meaningful.

"I love you," he croaked, voice tight with emotion. From now on, there would be TWO great loves in Jareth's life. 

Sarah smiled. She knew this was only the beginning of her 'labor' - there was the afterbirth to contend with, and then a minimum of eighteen years of being a mom - but she knew it would be alright. Queen Sarah and King Jareth would raise their daughter together in the same abiding love which had brought them to this point.


	5. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half-goblin, half-human.
> 
> The princess was bound to be different; it was hardwired in her DNA.
> 
> However, her parents were unprepared for just how extraordinary their child would be.

From birth, little Rena was one to watch. Despite the midwives' insistence to the contrary, Sarah and Jareth were convinced that their daughter could see them clearly from the moment she emerged. Rena was always looking at everyone and everything intently, taking it all in. Neither parent was surprised that Rena hit all of the milestones early, from sitting up, to crawling, to taking her first wobbly steps.

However, there was one milestone still on the horizon: while it was apparent that Rena understood what people were saying all around her, she had yet to speak. Oh, she made sounds just fine, and Rena used her eyes and her chubby little pointing finger to indicate what she wanted - but despite all of the songs sung to her and all of the stories told or read to her, the princess never said a word.

Sarah was patient. Jareth was.. less so, though it was born of loving concern for his child. He so wanted to hear her speak, to experience that little voice calling for him; he hoped she'd be as fond of singing as he was (and more proficient at carrying a tune than was her mother, Jareth often teased).

Rena was always with one or the other of them, if not both, even as they went about the business of running their kingdom. Part of it was so that Rena would learn, from the beginning, what was expected of a regent; the larger reason for it was that they loved having her with them.

As the one-year mark drew near, great celebrations were planned for the little princess' first birthday. Jareth and Sarah decided that it was alright to finally have a night all to themselves, and things were just getting interesting in a very non-PG way when there was an interruption.

It wasn't Rena who had disturbed their groove; it was the head of the royal baby-sitters, Groboth.

"One thousand apologies, my lieges, but - well, the baby; I think you'd better - "

The uncertainty in Groboth's voice was enough to stop them cold, and the couple dressed and followed in a royal hurry to the great hall where Rena had free run of the room.

The goblin nannies, tutors, and other trusted staff were all standing in a circle, staring at Rena in the center as she howled and fussed. 

"Is she hungry?," Jareth wondered.

Mother shook her head. "I don't think that's it. She sounds angry - like she's frustrated."

Sarah stepped forward, and the circle broke ranks to allow her to pass. "Now, now. Mama's here. What's all the noise, huh?"

Jareth joined her. "She's moving her mouth a lot. Do you suppose she's teething?"

Sarah felt her forehead. "No fever. She isn't drooling." Mother pressed the infant close to her chest, wanting to comfort her, but Rena would not be contained.

Going on instinct, the Queen eased Rena to the floor, letting her stand on her chubby royal legs. With a serious face, Rena glanced at the assembled, then opened and closed her mouth several times, soundlessly.

"I think she's trying to talk," Sarah breathed. Jareth watched, rapt.

"Can you say 'da da'?," Sarah prompted.

"Or 'ma ma'?," added Jareth, balancing things out.

Rena tried again, pursing her lips until they were white. Positively shaking with the efforts of her concentration, Rena breathed in through the nose, then tried one last time.

"TOBY!" Having said her piece, Rena wobbled, teetering for a moment before plopping onto her royal bottom with an elated smile. Never had a babe - goblin, human, or otherwise - ever looked so pleased with themselves. 

Jareth and Sarah exchanged a look of wonder. How had their daughter known that name?

A remarkable princess, indeed.


End file.
